


Partners

by hellostarlight20



Series: Prompts [38]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, prompt, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellostarlight20/pseuds/hellostarlight20
Summary: She's distracting the councilman and he's searching for the crystal. They work so perfectly together!





	

**Author's Note:**

> From zoebelle9's prompt: Ooh.. for the prompt, Nine x Rose and 11 or 34, please? (Masquerade ball or Partners in crime) Naturally I chose both!

The Doctor knew she was there. Her presence slid over his skin like a silken caress. He didn’t know what she wore to this masquerade; they’d separated to better search for the missing Tarellium Crystal.

Rose had agreed to shadow the prime minister and the Doctor, following the readings on his sonic, had searched the empty Chamber Hall when everyone disappeared to get ready for the ball.

Now, scanning the crowd for his companion—not companion, his friend. Little more than a friend, actually, his—

Rose.

His Rose. Yes, he liked it. Scanning the crowd for his Rose, the Doctor spotted her dancing with one of the councilmen. He knew it was a councilman because of the pretentious sash the man wore declaring his position.

Cutting through the crowd, he tapped the man on the shoulder and easily cut in. Well, easily meaning he didn’t exactly dance Rose around the floor so much as held her closely and easily walked her backward off the dancefloor and toward the nibbles.

Loved a good nibble, him.

Not like that! Mind out of gutter, please.

The Doctor sighed and instead grinned down at Rose. The dafter the grin the better to hid his feelings.

“Find it?” she asked, gathering her long skirts and holding them several inches off the floor. He tried not to stare. Honest.

“Yup! Right in the middle of the table like a centerpiece.” He felt the weight of the crystal in his leather jacket and patted it absently. “A very large crystal that was going to eventually take over the entire Chamber Hall,” he added.

Rose eyed him behind her feathered mask, the glittering black made her eyes sparkle. “So we can leave?”

“Tired of dancing already?”

“Well, since we’re partners in crime—you did steal their new Chamber Hall centerpiece while I distracted the prime minister and her first councilman—it’s best we head out of here on our own before we have to run out of here.” Rose held out her leg and turned her ankle from side to side. “These shoes aren’t made for running.”

“Where are you other clothes?”

“Shoved them in a bag and hid them by the rear entrance.” Rose nodded toward the less guarded door by the gardens that led to the maze that led to where they parked the TARIDS.

“Fantastic!”

The Doctor grinned and held out his hand. She instantly took it and they strolled through the ballroom and into the humid night air.


End file.
